Dad's kids
by Mateko
Summary: TiPo oneshot based on a Tumblr post.


**This is an oneshot based on a Tumblr story I read. I'm not planning on continuing it, but if this piece receives enough reviews to write more I may think about it. If you like my writing style please consider to also read my main story "Legend of the Otherworld"**

* * *

Tigress held an unrolled scroll on her paw with an annoyed face was looking at Po, sitting next to her at the table, "Do I really need to do this?"

"I told you, I'd like to come with you. The message asked for you, but that doesn't mean I can't come along", Po said with a reassuring tone.

"No. This isn't a fight. Trust me you'd be bored to death", the feline replied, putting the scroll away, "besides… we have two kids to look after, you can't just leave. One of us has to stay."

"We could ask-"

"NO, I WON'T LEAVE MY CUBS TO MONKEY EVER AGAIN." She yelled, upset, instantly standing up from her chair, willing to head outside.

"Oh, come on Tigress. They were just having fun together", Po worthlessly tried to help his friend out.

"I get that we're Kung-Fu masters and we all are more than capable to handle them, but you just don't bring kids in mission because you wanna show them how to punish bad guys, I don't want them to think that violence is a normal thing."

"Ok, you're right, but there isn't just Monkey here."

"Please don't push this discussion any further. I have motives to not leave our cubs to nobody except you."

Po kept trying to persuade Tigress to change her mind, but she wasn't going to budge. She was going to represent the Jade palace in Gongmen city for administrative purposes and the panda wasn't really suited to those matters. The feline stopped right outside to talk with her cubs before her departure with the panda right next to her.

"An, Bo, mom's leaving to do a commission", she said ducking down to them.

"Is dad leaving too?" An, a little panda girl asked with a sad expression.

Po hesitated to give an answer. Tigress put her elbow into his stomach to help him out, "No, no sweetie, dad's staying here with you two!" An awkward laugh followed that phrase, trying to contain his own disagreement.

"I'll miss you…" Bo, the little tiger boy shyly said, turning away.

The feline smiled and picked up her little son, "Don't worry, I'll be back sooner than you think", she said, cuddling him then giving him over Po, "why don't you bring them to your father? I'm they'll have fun there."

Po nodded while picking up his daughter, "Alright, I'm heading over right now", he replied, placing his son on his back, "say goodbye to mommy."

"Goodbye mommy! Come back soon!" They chanted together, waving their small paws.

Tigress hugged them and kissed Po's cheek, "I love you."

"That's unfair! You know that is my weak spot!" He mumbled, blushing.

The feline grinned, leaving them, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" He shouted, placing his paws around his mouth to make sure his voice reached her, then just like Tigress, he walked down the thousand steps and walked towards the village.

* * *

Every time Po walked down the village people always surrounded him because of his popularity as Master and as Dragon warrior, but now that he had a family to look after the villagers' curiosity grew further. Every occasion was perfect to have just a small chance to see and interact with his cubs.

"Is she your daughter?!" An old bunny lady asked to him.

"Yes, she's my little sweet An", the proud father replied, holding her paw.

"She's the cutest thing I've ever seen, you're such a lucky panda", she said, smiling upon them.

"Wanna see something even more cuter than one cub?" Po asked, dropping An's paw.

"TWO LITTLE SWEET CUBS!" He shouted, showing the hidden Bo that was hanging on his back, then he lifted them both at the same time while his kids were giggling as he said that, "He's Bo, my strong and fierce tiger!" Po jokingly roared, making them laugh more.

"You're a good father", the bunny said, satisfied to see how good he was with his cubs.

"Father…" He repeated, forgetting that and Li Shan were waiting for him, "OH NO, I HAVE TO GO. SAY GOODBYE TO THE BUNNY, WE'RE LEAVING!"

The cubs simply waved their paws, but weren't able to speak because Po instantly ran away, heading towards his father's restaurant as soon as possible.


End file.
